1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fireplace tray; and, more particularly, to a tray which is insertable into a fireplace to receive and collect ashes from burning logs in the fireplace and which is easily removable from the fireplace to permit convenient disposal of the ashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people consider a fireplace to be a desirable feature in a home. As a result, most houses include at least one fireplace, and many apartments that have been built in recent years include a functioning fireplace as well.
Usually, a fireplace grate is used to support logs to be burned in the fireplace. A fireplace grate typically comprises a plurality of metal bars shaped and welded together to form a rack to hold the logs above the floor of the fireplace. This provides for better burning of the logs and prevents the logs from rolling out of the fireplace.
As the logs burn on the grate, the ashes simply fall onto the floor of the fireplace and accumulate thereon such that the floor must periodically be cleaned. Removal of the ashes from the floor of the fireplace is a messy and time-consuming job; and, as a result, many people tend to clean their fireplace rather infrequently, allowing the ashes to build up to an unsightly level. Some people find the process of cleaning their fireplace to be so distasteful that they are hesitant to even use their fireplace to any significant extent, while others use manufactured logs which burn somewhat cleaner than wood logs or install a gas fireplace unit in their fireplace which leaves no ashes. Manufactured logs or gas fireplace units generally do not provide as attractive a fire as wood logs, and most people would prefer to burn wood if the fireplace did not become so messy and difficult to clean.
In an effort to alleviate the problem of cleaning a fireplace, various fireplace cleaning tools have been developed and are available in the marketplace. These tools typically include a small broom to sweep up the ashes that have accumulated on the fireplace floor and a small shovel to pick up the ashes and to transfer the ashes to a box, trashbag or the like for disposal. Such tools, however, do not clean the fireplace very well and also tend to disturb the ashes causing clouds of ashes to rise up into the air and to settle onto furniture and other surfaces in the room.
Also known are grates which have a built-in tray or drawer to catch the ashes as they fall from the burning logs (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,625). Such grates, however, are not very attractive and prevent one from using an existing grate that he may have or from selecting a grate design that he might prefer.